


Can I kiss you?

by ALL_CAPS



Series: BokuAka week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, First Kiss, I love them so much, M/M, They're stupid and in love, ahahah, akaashi has a gay panic, kiss time boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Bokuto never intended to kiss Akaashi after morning practice in the locker room...it just happenedand neither of them regret itBokuAka week 2020day 3: First Kiss
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858861
Kudos: 65





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M WRITING THIS AS I WATCH HAIKYUU SEASON TWO WITH MY BROTHER AND WE SEE BOKUTO AHHEHHEHE Y E S  
> he calls him bento box and its so cute

Morning practice had just ended, the rest of Fukurodani had already gone into the locker room to get changed and ready for the school day. Akaashi and Bokuto had stayed behind a bit longer because Bokuto had wanted to practice spikes just a little bit more. The bright eyed third year had begged his tired eyed setter to stay and Akaashi being Akaashi couldn't say no to his stars bright smile. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi placed a ball in the basket where they were kept, "We should probably head back, the rest of the team is already changed and heading to classes most likely."

Bokuto turned with puppy eyes, "Akaashi~~," he pouted, "One more?" He shot an irresistible smile at his setter, knowing Akaashi would have to comply. 

"Fine," the second year grabbed the ball again, "One more."

Akaashi threw the ball in the air and then set it in the direction of his star. Bokuto jumped with a smile on his face, oh how he loved this. The feeling of being with Akaashi, hitting his sets, hearing the sound of his voice, him helping the ace in his classes, and everything else. The star could easily stay with Akaashi forever, and that's just what he wanted to do. Stay forever, holding Akaashi and just being the two of them together. It was a nice thought, a very nice thought. 

Bokuto spiked the toss with ease, the satisfaction of a good shot running through him.

"Did you see that Akaashi! Wasn't it awesome!" He turned, clearly desiring praise from his setter. 

Akaashi only smiled, "Yeah, it was awesome, now let's get going, I don't want to be late for first period." 

"Alrighty! Let's get this all put away!"

* * *

Soon the gym was clean and the pair headed back into the locker room to change into their school uniforms. The simple white shirt paired with a blue tie, grey blazer, and black pants. Bokuto always wore his a bit lazily. His blazer was never buttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and his tie was always a bit loose. On the other hand, Akaashi was always dressed perfectly. His blazer was always buttoned, sleeves down, and tie tied perfectly. Complete opposites but they fit together perfectly. Like light and dark, sun and moon, yin and yang, day and night, one was never without or too far from the other. If you saw Akaashi you would know Bokuto was only a few steps behind and vice versa. 

Akaashi could help but notice how good Bokuto looked without a shirt, who could blame him, Bokuto was a good looking guy. Akaashi took his own shirt off and replaced it with his school shirt, he buttoned it up and slipped his tie around his shoulders. Almost lighting quick Akaashi's tie was perfect. Then he threw on his black school slacks; finally, he shrugged on his blazer. He was about to grab his bag when he noticed Bokuto struggling with his tie,

"What some help?" He walked over. 

"Please, I'm horrible at this sort of thing" Bokuto waved his hands disparagingly.

A smirk plastered Akaashi's face and he went to grab Bokuto's tie.

Though, for some odd reason, the air seemed to change to moment Akaashi stepped close to Bokuto. Akaashi felt his face grow hot as he fiddled with the tie. Still something was edging him on, some gut feeling, a feeling that said being this close was just right, like he could stay there forever. And oh how he wanted to. 

"There," Akaashi said, satisfied with the knot, "Done"

He then looked up to meet Bokuto's eyes. There, they held the gaze for a moment, both knowing exactly what the other wanted to do but unsure on how to proceed. A few more seconds passed before Bokuto lightly brought a hand to Akaashi's head, holding it gently. An unspoken question was passed between the two. 

_Can I kiss you?_

Akaashi slowly nodded his head. Bokuto took a short breath a placed a light kiss on Akaashi lips. Both boys went red. 

"You know," Slowly Akaashi began to speak, still being held by Bokuto, "That was my first kiss."

Fear shot through Bokuto, "Ah! I'm so sorry! Was it bad? Did I ruin your first kiss?"

"No no Bokuto-san you didn't."

"I...didn't?"

"Not at all."

Akaashi placed his arms around Bokuto's neck and kissed him again. This one was longer, more passionate. Both melting into the kiss, feeling perfectly content with the person they were with right now. They could care less about what was going on around them, right now they both were in the arms of the person they loved, even if neither of them had realized it, but thinking back on it, their relationship had always destined them to be more than friends. Sooner or later this was bound to happen, and it was perfect. 

* * *

Bokuto never intended to kiss Akaashi after morning practice in the locker room...it just happened

and neither of them regret it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know its short but hey its a one shot!  
> anywayssss hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
